


The Naezono Smut Collection

by HumanityIsNotBeautiful



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Catboy Makoto Naegi, Catboys & Catgirls, Caught, Cheating, Drugged Sex, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Nipple Clamps, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Yandere, Yandere Sayaka Maizono, light petplay, sleep rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanityIsNotBeautiful/pseuds/HumanityIsNotBeautiful
Summary: An assortment of Naezono smutfics, (usually non-con). Made for a dare with a friend on Discord. Gradually gets kinkier with each chapter. I'm not actually into this shit. No update schedule, so don't keep your hopes up for this monstrosity of a fanfic.As a Naezono shipper, I am so sorry.
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowAether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/gifts).



Sayaka took a deep breath. This was it. Her moment. She had been keeping these feelings from him ever since middle school, and now, she was ready to let them out. She had waited for this for years, ever since she saw him help that crane. He was kind, optimistic, and incredibly adorable. He was everything she wanted, and she was determined to make him hers. Admittedly, it was strange confessing to him in a place like this. A twisted death game, where one's demise could come at any moment.

She trembled nervously, outside Makoto's door. Thoughts of failure flowed through her head. What If Makoto only liked her as a friend? He hadn't known her long. They only started interacting now, after all. It'd be understandable if he thought her confession was awkward, or too sudden. And what if Makoto already had a girlfriend anyway? It had been a few years since middle school. There's a good chance he already found someone else out there.

Sayaka shook her head. She had to get those thoughts out. They were the same thoughts that kept them apart for all these years. The thoughts that prevented her from even talking to him back in middle school. Hesitation would get her no where, here.

She took a step forward, reaching her hand out to his door. That's when she noticed something. It was unlocked. Her eyes widened in panic. In a situation like this, you couldn't afford to make a mistake like leaving your door unlocked. Anyone here could've killed him, and with a good reason too. Sayaka herself had even considered killing. If she had, there's a good chance the other's did. And maybe, just maybe, someone else had gone through with it.

She frantically swung open the door, shutting it behind her. Makoto was nowhere to be found. Sayaka's breathing grew heavy, as she swiftly glanced around the room. No sight of him whatsoever. Makoto was gone.

Her gaze turned to the bathroom door. It had been opened slightly. Sayaka's mind raced, imagining all the things that could've happened to him. He could be dead on that floor, bleeding out. Sayaka rushed to the door, hoping there was still enough time to save him. She kicked the door open, before freezing up. Her shocked eyes took in the sight that laid out before her.

Instead of Makoto's corpse, bleeding out on the floor, it was a sight that not even her intuition could've predicted. 

"M-Makoto...?" Sayaka chuckled nervously. Makoto could only turn to her slowly, before screaming. He was sitting on a small chair, taken from somewhere in the school. His pants were unzipped, and there appeared to be some sort of magazine in his hand. He quickly put a hand over his crotch, hiding his obviously erect member. "M-Maizono!?!" Makoto exclaimed. "W-What are you doing here!?!"

"Y-You left your door open..." Sayaka muttered, still in a state of shock. Makoto hid the magazine page behind his back, obstructing it from Sayaka's view. Sayaka's legs trembled, as she slowly walked over to him. Makoto stared up at her. "Uh, Maizono...? What are you doi-"

Makoto was interrupted, by Sayaka forcefully grabbing his hand, revealing the page. Maizono gasped in shock. "This is..."

It was a photo Sayaka took about a year ago, as part of a photoshoot. It was her in a swimsuit, in a rather seductive pose. Sayaka remembered this photoshoot, but tried to erase it from her mind. Yet, here it was, in the hand of the boy she loved.

"How did you get this...?" Sayaka asked, her voice devoid of any emotion. Makoto shuddered in fear. "M-Monokuma gave it to me...! I-I didn't ask for it, he just gave it to me out of nowhere!" He pleaded. This would've sounded like a lie to most, but Sayaka was sharper than others. She could easily tell Makoto was telling the truth. This seemed like something that damn bear would do anyway. He had no right getting his hands on that photo, let alone giving it out to someone like Makoto.

Sayaka stared down at Makoto's other hand. It was placed over his crotch, and one of his fingers seemed to be covered in his own semen. Sayaka shivered, as she stared back at the photo. Her mind easily pieced together what had happened. "I-It's not what it looks like...!" Makoto pleaded. Sayaka's stared down at the boy, with a piercing gaze. "Makoto, were you... doing it while thinking of me?"

Makoto's expression turned to one of pure panic. Sayaka giggled. This boy could be so adorable sometimes. Looking down at his hands, she smiled. Maybe Monokuma giving that photo to him wasn't so bad after all. She could use this to her advantage. "You were, weren't you...?" She giggled, placing her hand onto his. "If you're that desperate, then why don't I give you the real thing...?"

Sayaka grabbed hold of Makoto's hand, revealing his throbbing cock. Makoto tried to obscure it with his other hand, but Sayaka was too quick. Her hand grasped onto his warm dick, gently stroking the tip with her finger. "You're pretty excited, huh...?" She teased. "You weren't supposed to see that picture, you know... Think of this as your punishment for seeing it."

She stared into his eyes seductively, smiling warmly. "But I'm sure a pervert like you doesn't mind this, right?" She giggled, beginning to stroke his cock. Makoto threw his head back, as his breathing sped up. "I-I'm not a p-pervert..." He panted. Sayaka tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. "Really? I could've sworn I saw you with a risky photo of me... Only perverts hold on to pictures like that!"

Shifting her gaze down to his cock, Sayaka smiled. "Besides, you're enjoying this..." She taunted. "Do you want me to go faster...?" She whispered, moving in closer to his face. Makoto could barely speak, but was able to mutter out a simple "No." Sayaka frowned, sighing. "Oh well... Someone like you doesn't get to decide in a situation like this anyway." She replied coldly. Her stroking became noticeably faster.

Makoto lifted his head up, staring into Sayaka's eyes. "M-Maizono... You don't have to do this..." He gasped. Sayaka shook her head innocently. "Nope! You've been holding this in, haven't you? As your assistant, it's my duty to help you with this." She giggled. Panting, Makoto gripped the bottom of chair. "B-But, if you go any faster, I'm gonna..."

Sayaka smiled softly. "Don't worry! I have a solution for that..." Her calming smile morphed into a devious smirk. "I'll let you come... But only if you do something for me." She whispered. Makoto panted. "W-What is it...!? I-I'll do anything...!" He begged. Sayaka moved up to his ear. "Call me Sayaka." She whispered. Makoto tensed up. "M-Ma-" Before he could finish, Sayaka put her other hand over his mouth. "That's not what I told you to call me, now isn't it?" She sighed. "Don't disobey your new mistress."

Swallowing his pride and dignity, Makoto took a deep breath. "S... S-Sayaka..." He muttered. Smiling, Sayaka nodded. "Good boy." She turned back to his cock, still being stroked up and down by her warm hands. "Go on... You can come now..." She whispered. Makoto moaned loudly, and his body began to shudder. He finally gave in, shooting his load out onto Sayaka's hand. He panted in relief, slumping into the chair. Sayaka stood back up, taking in the sight. She appeared calm, and smug, but her heart was secretly racing. She had enjoyed that a little too much, and hoped that it hadn't awakened anything in her. Then again, it was fun to act dominative towards him. And the look on his face was just too adorable.

"M-Maizono... Y-You really didn't have to do that..." Makoto gasped. Shaking her head, Sayaka sighed. "Didn't I tell you not to call me Maizono? You will call me Sayaka now. Understand?" The singer scolded, beginning to embrace this dominating persona. "I-I'm sorry, Sayaka..." Makoto apologized. Sayaka almost felt a little bad, considering how adorable the boy was right now. She shook her head again. "You really can be a handful, sometimes..." She muttered. The singer herself was starting to feel aroused. She shivered anxiously, as she stepped closer towards Makoto. "Maybe I should give you another punishment...?"

Makoto's eyes widened. "N-No...! Y-Yo-" Once again, Sayaka covered his mouth with her own hand. "Quiet. You'll do what I say." She commanded. She slowly pulled down her panties, and unbuttoned her uniform, exposing her breasts. Makoto trembled in fear, staring at her exposed body. "W-What are you doing...?" He asked frantically. Sayaka giggled. "Just satisfying an urge." With that, she grabbed onto Makoto's shoulders, lowering herself onto his dripping cock. It pierced Sayaka's pussy, equally as wet. The two of them moaned in unison, as their bodies came together. Makoto's arms instinctively wrapped around the singer's waist, yet he still seemed distressed. "H-Hey, w-wait... W-We don't have c-condoms..." The boy groaned. Sayaka laughed. "We don't need them... I'd rather do it raw with you."

Sayaka glared down at the boy. "I'm starting now..." She sighed. She began moving her hips, slowly riding the dazed boy. As her legs grinded against his, she let out various soft moans. "Hey, Makoto... You were imagining something like this, back when you were alone, weren't you...?" She gasped. Makoto couldn't even mutter a response. This pleasure was too overbearing for him. Sayaka giggled. "No answer, huh...? T-That's fine... I'll open that mouth of yours myself!"

Sayaka moved in even closer, pulling the boy into a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined with one another, wrapping around each other like snakes. Makoto attempted to push the singer away, but was only pulled back into her grasp. As an unspoken punishment, Sayaka started riding faster, and rougher. Makoto let out adorable moans, each time Sayaka slammed her pussy down onto his cock. The singer cupped his cheek. "You better enjoy this..." She groaned. "You're so cute, when you're helpless like this..."

Sayaka leaned in, placing her chest directly over Makoto's face. "You know what to do here." She moaned. Makoto shivered, weakly leaning in to reach her breasts. He could barely even lick one of her nipples, before he fell back into the chair. Sayaka growled, obviously displeased. She leaned in further, making sure that her breasts were pressed up against the boy's face. Makoto moved in, slowly licking one of her nipples. He flicked it with his tongue, making sure every bit of it was covered in his saliva. Sayaka moaned even louder, her own mind becoming clouded with pleasure.

Suddenly, the two of them felt a distinct wetness. Well, that was to be expected, considering how wet Sayaka was, but this was a different kind of wetness. Makoto looked down, only to see what appeared to be pre-cum dripping out from Sayaka's pussy. Specifically, his pre-cum. A look of panic spread across his face. No, this wasn't right. He couldn't cum in her. He looked up at Sayaka, still overcome with pleasure. "H-Hey... W-We need to stop..." He pleaded. "I-I'm g-gonna c-come..." The singer looked down, disappointed. "And...? We can do it together then..." She replied. "B-But, w-what if y-you get pregnant...?" Makoto asked frantically. Sayaka growled. "Shut up already. Just come in me... That's all I need right now..." She moaned, drowning in her own ecstasy.

"I-I can't...!" Makoto groaned. A look of anger spread across Sayaka's face. Makoto shriveled down, before being pulled into another kiss with the singer. If Sayaka's dominating commands couldn't get him to come, a sign of her love surely would. Once again, Sayaka's intuition was correct. The boy's body shivered, as he felt a tingling sensation. Sayaka laughed, as she looked down at the boy's pleasured face. "Hm... Looks like we're both going to come..." She giggled. Makoto's eyes widened. He couldn't do this, he thought. So many risks presented themselves here. If he got out, and his parents found out that he impregnated an idol, they would practically kill him.

Nonetheless, he couldn't help himself anymore. Giving in to the sensations, and Sayaka's playful tempting, he released his load deep into the singer's pussy. Sayaka herself couldn't keep up anymore, and gave out as well. As their releases both shot into and coated each other respectively, they fell into each other, panting like dogs.

Makoto tried to pull out, but it was too late. The damage had been done, and now his seed was deep inside Sayaka. The singer smirked deviously. "So... Did you enjoy your punishment...?" She asked teasingly. Makoto could only nod weakly. Sayaka smiled, hopping off of him. "Good... Because I plan on doing it more with you." Leaving Makoto in a daze on the chair, Sayaka cleaned herself up, before turning to leave. She giggled to herself, pleased with this outcome. This experience had definitely awakened something in her. At least Makoto didn't mind, she thought. Despite that, the boy was visibly distressed. Sayaka shrugged it off though.

Before walking out, she turned back to the boy. "Hey, one more thing..." Makoto looked up weakly at the girl, barely even able to hold his eyes open. "W-What..."

  
Sayaka smiled. "I like you."

  
With that, she skipped out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear that I'm not into this, or anything that will come after this, but I'm doing this as a sort of challenge. A friend on Discord, whom this work is gifted to, made me make an infamous fanfic a while back involving Shuichi Saihara and a toaster. Ever since, she has teased me about it. I am currently making this fanfic, and will be making 9 others (plus a bonus!) as part of a deal we made. If this "series" gets 500 views, she will allow me to live that goddamn toaster fanfic down. I am not doing this out of my own free will, or sexual expression. This is an attempt at gaining back my dignity. My own twisted, non-consensual, "repentance."
> 
> Anyways, this is supposed to be a multi-part work, so expect more chapters like this I guess. There won't be a designated schedule, but I'll try to upload at least once a day. If you legitimately enjoy this, don't be surprised if I'm not on time. Personal shit and writer's block will definitely get in the way. Plus, I have to do biological research on cats and snakes for later entries. Don't ask. Oh, and this series will gradually get kinkier, so if this is all you can handle, you should turn back now. You're in for a wild ride, my degenerative companion.
> 
> Lastly, some shit about this chapter itself. To you hardcore non-con enjoyers, you'll probably find this tame as fuck. As said before, this fanfic is going to get gradually kinkier over time, so if this isn't your fancy, stick around anyway. There might be something coming that you may like. Other than Makoto and Sayaka coming, obviously. *badum tss*


	2. You Made Me Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sayaka catches Makoto on a date with Kyoko, she decides to take back what's rightfully hers.

Makoto drowsily opened his eyes, to a ceiling that was unfamiliar to him. Just as unfamiliar was the bed he was lying in. It was oddly comfortable, and had a pleasant scent. Lifting himself up, he attempted to get up. That's when he realized that something was tying him down. He took notice of the strange restraints, tying his legs to the bed. Craning his neck up, he could just barely see his hands, cuffed to the bedrail. He didn't panic, though. He had found himself in situations like this a few times before. He had even been in worse, such as the time Yasuhiro tried to sell his organs to the Kuzuryu clan, or when Junko tried to fire him out of a cannon for his birthday. It was all just part of his luck. Still, the boy felt this was a little too ominous. Something about this time just seemed unnerving.

He craned his neck up, observing his surroundings. This was a dorm. A dorm in Hope's Peak, to be exact. This wasn't his dorm though. This dorm was relatively clean, with a sweet fragrance and soft decoration. It didn't seem to be any place of danger. However, none of the furniture could help the boy determine who's dorm it was. Whoever it belonged to had a nice sense of interior design, though.

The boy could faintly hear what sounded to be a shower. Whoever was in that shower must've been the one who tied him up here. But, who could it be? Makoto scanned his mind, looking for anyone in Hope's Peak that could've had any motivation to do this. He hadn't interacted with many of the students outside of Class 78, so they weren't likely candidates. It wasn't out of Junko's league to pull some prank like this, but he had been in her dorm before, and it didn't look anything like this. Mukuro had done some questionable things to as a way to protect him, but she never did anything this extreme. Kyoko had recently started dating Makoto, so maybe she was trying to come on to the boy here? But, that would be way too quick. They had only started dating a week ago, and if Kyoko wanted to try something like this, she'd probably ask him anyway. That was, if she was into something weird like this.

Makoto's thought's were suddenly obstructed, as he heard the shower turn off. After a few minutes, which likely belonged to someone changing their clothes, he could hear a door open. It must've been the door to the bathroom. This meant someone must've been coming out soon. The identity of his captor would finally be revealed.

He shuddered in anticipation, as the sound of footsteps grew closer. His eyes widened when his captor finally revealed themselves. Stepping into his view was Sayaka, his own best friend. They had grown to know each other throughout the past year, and got along pretty well. But, why would she tie him up here? Sayaka herself looked different in a way. Her hair had gone unchanged, and she was dressed in a simple tank top and shorts. But, her eyes seemed off. They looked blank, dead in a way.

"M-Maizono...?" Makoto groaned, understandably confused. "Oh, you're awake." Sayaka muttered. "Took you long enough. I don't want to wait for you ever again."

There was definitely something wrong now. Sayaka never spoke like this. She was always so bright, energetic, and upbeat. Here, she just sounded cold, and uncaring. Any life she had in her voice sounded like it was drained here. "U-Um... Why am I tied up?" Makoto asked. "Did you tie me up here?"

Sayaka nodded. Makoto raised an eyebrow. Of all people, Sayaka was one of the most least likely suspects to him. She had no reason to tie him up like this. She never expressed any hostility towards him. Then again, Sayaka wasn't just some ditzy idol. She was sharp, with a wit that could rival even Kyoko if she tried. If she had any bad emotions towards him, she was good at hiding them.

Sayaka reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone. She showed a picture of Makoto and Kyoko, out on a date. Makoto tensed up. "H-How did you get that!?" He exclaimed. No one should've been able to get a picture like that. The two of them had kept their relationship as a secret, under Kyoko's own request. How Sayaka got it was a mystery. The singer frowned. "So... Kirigiri's your girlfriend now, right?"

Makoto shook his head frantically. "N-No...! I... I was helping her with a case there...!" He pleaded. Sayaka sighed. "You're an awful liar, Makoto. You were on a date."

"H-How did you..." Makoto gasped, realizing he said too much. Sayaka smiled deviously. "Because I'm psychic, obviously." Then, she paused, walking over to the tied up boy. "Of course, I'm only joking. I only found out yesterday." She revealed. "How... Why...?" Makoto asked. Sayaka climbed up onto the bed, sitting beside him. "Because I've been watching you as much as I can. Part of me regrets it now, though..." She sighed. "I was never there at the times I should've been... Maybe I would've been able to stop this from happening."

"What do you mean...?" Makoto asked, beginning to feel even more unnerved. Sayaka growled. "Don't you get it, you idiot? I've had feelings for you all this time, and yet you never bothered with me... Instead, you chose some bitch like Kirigiri... I'm disappointed, Makoto."

Makoto gasped in shock. Sayaka had always been a little too friendly with him, but, he had never sensed any romantic interest. He had more interest in Kyoko anyway. The two were an unlikely pair, but got along surprisingly well. Yet, he felt awful for throwing Sayaka's own feelings aside like that, even if he didn't know she had them. He took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry, okay...!" Makoto apologized. "I didn't know about your feelings, and... I just like Ki-"

Makoto was quickly cut off by Sayaka's angry words. "What does she have that I don't!?" She shouted. "I'm pretty, I'm nice, I was the first person to even talk to you here! And yet... You just throw me aside like that!?!"

"I-I'm sorry...!" Makoto pleaded. "I didn't kno-" Once again, Sayaka cut him off. "Quiet...! You just don't understand, do you...?" Sayaka clenched her hands into fists, before slamming one down onto the bed in anger. "I'm sick of your excuses... I'm sick of you running away..."

Makoto tried to back away, or at least as much as he could with these restraints. "M-Maizono...?" He muttered nervously. Sayaka turned the boy, with tears in her eyes. She was smiling though. But, not her usual, cheery smile. The one that could bright up a room instantly. It was one of desperation, and obsession. "Makoto... You're mine, okay? You've always tried to escape from me, though. You did it back in middle school, and you're trying to do it now with Kirigiri..." She whispered. Her voice sounded strained and helpless, yet sinister at the same time. "But... You're not going anywhere now. This is my chance. I'm not letting you get away from me."

Sayaka got up, before pulling out a paper bag from under her bed. Makoto stared at the bag nervously. "U-Um... What's in that...?" He asked, shivering in fear. Sayaka smirked. "It's things that will teach you not to run away." She responded coldly. She pulled some sort of cloth out from the bag, and waved it in front of Makoto. "Now, this may be a little uncomfortable, but promise to wear it for me, okay?" She asked tauntingly. Makoto nodded, still frightened. Sayaka smiled. "Good boy."

With that, she took the cloth, and tied it around Makoto's head, just covering his eyes. Makoto's fear was already rising, but now, he was fearing the worst. He could hear Sayaka reaching into the bag, and pulling out something that sounded metallic. The first thing that sprang to Makoto's panicked mind was a knife. But, Sayaka wouldn't go that far, right? She had already proven herself to be rather unstable now, but, there's no way she would stoop to killing him. But, that would explain the restraints, and the blindfold. The boy's heart and mind started racing, as thoughts of his own murder started flooding his mind. In a secured dorm like this, no one could've known they were in there. There was nothing that could even hope to save him now. He was under Sayaka's mercy, and it was obvious now that she wasn't going to show mercy.

The boy felt hands on his chest. Obviously, they must've been Sayaka's. He could faintly hear the rustling of cloth, before feeling air on his chest, followed by an even fainter sound of cloth. Suddenly, Makoto felt a jolt of pain. His blindfold was finally lifted, revealing the source of this pain to him. But, instead of a knife in his stomach, he found what appeared to be pins. Specifically, pins clamped down onto his nipples.

Sayaka giggled. "Don't worry... I wasn't going to kill you. After all, I still love you, even if you betrayed me." With that, she let go of Makoto's head, and hopped up onto the bed. She crawled onto the boy, staring directly into his eyes. Makoto gasped, staring down at the clothes Sayaka was wearing. Or rather, lack thereof. She had completely undressed herself. Sayaka smiled. "So, do you like what you see...? I'm sure Kirigiri could never give you this, with that flat chest of hers..."

"W-What are you doing!?" Makoto exclaimed. Sayaka raised an eyebrow. "Hm? You don't like this...? You really are ungrateful..." She sighed. Then, she smirked. "Of course, that's why I have these..."

Sayaka reached down for the metal clamps, and pinched them even further. Makoto shrieked in pain, inciting a soft laugh from Sayaka. "You're so cute like that, you know... Now, whenever you do something bad, I'm going to pinch those, okay?" She teased. "Of course, they must already hurt, so you'll have a constant reminder anyway!"

Makoto's eyes widened, as he felt Sayaka's warm hand slowly fondle his crotch area. He tensed up even further when he felt her gently unzip his pants, and pull down his underwear. Slowly feeling it over, Sayaka took Makoto's warm cock into her hand, slowly stroking it. Makoto gasped. "N-No...!" He shouted. "Y-You can't do this...!"

Sayaka smiled. "Why not...? I know you like this..." She giggled. Makoto gritted his teeth. "I-I... I-I already h-have Kirigiri...!" He panted. "I-I have to stay loyal to her!"

A frown spread across Sayaka's face. "...Really? I'm going through all this trouble for you, and yet, you're still attached to that slut." She growled. The speed of her stroking gradually increased, as did her anger. "Kirigiri this... Kirigiri that... Why can't you ever appreciate me!?!" She shouted. "I'm the one who cares about you. I'm the one who loves you. Not Kirigiri!"

Makoto took a deep breath. "I... I do appreciate you...!" He pleaded. "It's just... I... I love Kirigiri!" He shouted. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and his body shuddered. Sayaka felt something warm and sticky on her hand. Makoto had came. Sayaka stared down at the boy's dripping cock, and smiled. "And yet, I can get a reaction like this out of you...?"

She turned back to Makoto, smiling warmly. "Maybe I was wrong... Maybe you do love me...?" She giggled. Makoto panted, panicked. "N-No...! I'm gonna stay loyal to K-" The boy was cut off, by Sayaka's hand covering his mouth. "Quiet. I'm sick of hearing you talk about her." She muttered. "Your voice is adorable, but I don't want you wasting it on talk about that bitch."

She reached down into the bag again, and pulled out a red ball gag. "W-What the hell...?" Makoto whispered nervously. "Maybe this will shut you up?" Sayaka taunted. Makoto desperately tried to inch away, but could barely even move in this position. Sayaka smiled. "Trying to escape again? Cute, but not desirable." She whispered. Makoto desperately shook, screaming out requests for Sayaka to stop. But despite the boy's efforts, Sayaka managed to catch him, and shove the gag into his mouth. It held his mouth open, preventing him from even hoping to scream for help.

"Now everything's in place..." Sayaka whispered. She lifted herself up, before reaching for Makoto's cock, still dripping from his first orgasm. It had already become hard again. She slowly inserted it into herself, taking in it's warmth. "I've been waiting for this for so long..." She moaned, shivering in pleasure. Makoto squirmed, pulling at his restraints. Sayaka leaned down, putting her hands on the boy's shoulders. "You aren't escaping now. You're going to enjoy this..."

With that, she began riding the restrained boy, moving her hips in a circular and seductive motion. Makoto threw his head back, overwhelmed by sheer pressure. He wanted to scream, but let out small whimpers instead. Sayaka personally found his small yelps adorable. She felt bad, forcing him into something like this. Admittedly, something about forcing herself onto the boy turned her on a little. Besides, Makoto had gone for another girl. He tried to run away again. A punishment like this was only fitting.

Makoto barely had any energy to even resist. It was starting to get painful, pulling on his restraints. This sense of ecstasy wasn't helping either. Sayaka's cunt was dripping wet, warm and slippery. It fit perfectly around his dick, giving it the right amount of pleasure. Sayaka's body itself was just as enticing. With an ample chest, and curves in all the right places, it was difficult for him not to get even a little turned on. The sound of her thighs pounding against him, and the sight of her bouncing chest... He could practically feel himself becoming aroused.

No. This wasn't right, he thought. He had a girlfriend. His heart belonged to Kyoko now. No matter what Sayaka tried, he promised both Kyoko and himself that he would stay loyal. Of course, this conflicted with his own feelings of arousal. He grunted and groaned, trying to scream out. The gag found itself in the way, however. It firmly held Makoto's jaw in a fixed position. He could feel his saliva slowly starting to flow around the gag, some even dripping down onto his chin. Sayaka giggled, finding the boy's struggles to be cute. This wasn't the kind of attempt at escape that angered her. This was one that only turned her on more.

The girl giggled, staring down at Makoto. "So... You probably think this is wrong, right...? That you should be doing this with Kyoko, instead of me...?" She asked. Makoto weakly nodded, pulling at his cuffs. Sayaka's expression darkened, and she reached down for the boy's chest. She grabbed hold of the clamps on his nipples, and squeezed them tightly. Makoto let out a muffled shriek. His nipples were already sore, and the pinching only made the pain worse. 

Sayaka smiled deviously. "That's what you get..." She whispered. Her gaze became cold. "Don't even think about that bitch, okay? It's just you and me here..." She scolded. She leaned in, holding the dazed boy's shoulders. "I'm all you need, anyway... Our bodies are perfect matches for each other... You won't even be able to do it with anyone but me!" She giggled. "You have no idea how happy that makes me..."

"I'm the perfect partner for you, okay? Not Kirigiri. Just me." She whispered. Makoto turned his head away, moaning in both refusal and ecstasy. His expression could easily show that he was still conflicted. Sayaka frowned, catching onto this quickly. "Fine... If you're so worried about Kirigiri, then why don't I show her what we're doing?" She taunted. Makoto's eyes widened, as Sayaka pointed to her dresser beside the bed. She had set up her phone, and had been recording this entire event. Makoto's breathing intensified, both in fear, and due to Sayaka's increased roughness. The girl smirked. "I've been recording all of this... I think it'd be perfect if I showed that bitch how I stole her man... Hm, is it really theft if I'm taking back what's mine, though?"

Makoto shook his head frantically. The last thing he wanted was Kyoko seeing this. At best, she'd understand the situation, but would become distant. At worse, she'd cut ties with both him and Sayaka altogether. Kyoko, despite her cool attitude, could become fairly emotional when it came to things she valued. Makoto was something she valued, and she'd definitely lose her cool if she saw this. Sayaka smirked. "Too bad! You've been a bad boy for years now... Sending this to your girlfriend would be the ultimate punishment!

Makoto wanted to object, but was overcome by a sudden tingling sensation. Sayaka had been gradually increasing the roughness in her riding, and it was starting to make Makoto reach his limit. Sayaka didn't seem to be faring to well either. Their panting and moaning increased, as each of them began to lose control more and more. Makoto was determined not to give in, though. He couldn't come inside Sayaka. It was wrong. His love would belong to Kyoko, no matter what. He couldn't lose now. It was hard not to, though. Sayaka was doing everything she could to make him reach a climax. Everything from her seductive expression, to the ways she was moving. She would make this boy come inside her.

At last, Makoto's body began to shiver, as his pleasure reached it's peak. Sayaka let out a loud moan, as she climaxed as well. Makoto panted heavily, gasping for air, as he pumped his load into Sayaka's soaking cunt. She laughed, as the boy struggled relentlessly. "Well? Did you enjoy that?" She panted, taking off Makoto's gag. The boy could only stammer helplessly. Sayaka smiled, leaning in to the boy's face. "I bet you're addicted to me now, aren't you...?" She taunted. Makoto wanted to deny it, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Admittedly, there was some small part of him that did enjoy it.

Sayaka climbed off of the boy, hopping back onto her feet. She took hold of her phone, taking it off of it's stand. "Hey, Kirigiri! I hope you enjoyed watching this!" She giggled. She turned the phone over to Makoto, still recovering. "That's what I did to your man! He enjoyed me sooo much..."

She turned the phone back to herself, and held up a peace sign. "Makoto's mine from now on, okay? Don't try to take him away from me."

With that, she ended the recording. "She's gonna be so mad when she sees this!" She laughed. Makoto, finally calming down, turned to the girl. "H-Hey! Don't send that to Kirigiri! P-Please!"

Sayaka smirked. "Too late!" She laughed, showing him the phone. She had sent the video, along with some taunting texts to Kyoko, as soon as she finished recording. Sayaka walked up slowly to Makoto, cupping his face in her hand. "Don't worry... You won't have to deal with her again."

Makoto froze up in fear. Something about Sayaka's words here sounded extremely ominous. "W-What do you mean...?" He asked nervously.

Sayaka smiled. "It means you're staying with me for the rest of our lives."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Valentines Day motherfuckers. Welcome to Yandere Simulator: Crazy Idol Girl Edition. Considering how tame last chapter was, I wanted to kick up the kinkiness here. It'll get gradually worse, too. I actually had to do research on bondage stuff for this, since I'm a lame vanilla man and I don't know shit about fetishes and kinks. I gave this one a little hint of NTR, because I thought this wasn't spicy enough. Other than that, I don't really have much to say about this chapter. F in the chat for Kyoko, I guess.


	3. The Pussy Gets Pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka is growing distant with her pet, and she decides to give him a treat.

Sayaka stepped into her hotel room, somewhat exhausted from the show she just had to perform. For any idol, finishing the show was a part of their job they dreaded. But, Sayaka had something most idols didn't. Something to look forward to when she returned from the stage. A companion, to be specific.

Sure, some idols had pets, but Sayaka's was different. He wasn't just any pet. He was more than that. At first glance, one would assume he was a normal human boy. But, his fluffy ears and tail proved that he wasn't any ordinary boy. He was Makoto, Sayaka's catboy pet. Sayaka had found the boy on the streets, living a harsh and lonely life. She took him in, taking pity on him. She didn't know how something like this was even genetically possible, but a part of her didn't even care. The boy was just so adorable. She couldn't resist him, even if she tried.

However, a problem soon arose. Sayaka's career as an idol prevented her from seeing Makoto that much. She tried her best to balance time with him, hoping he wouldn't grow too needy. The past few weeks had been especially busy however. Makoto was always fairly dependent on the girl, so Sayaka had no doubt that he'd been lonely these past few weeks. She was able to take Makoto along for this concert, at least. They had some good moments together, but Sayaka couldn't help but feel their relationship had grown strained due to the distance.

That night however, Sayaka decided that would change. She'd make her pet as close to her as he used to be.

Earlier that day, before the concert, she had secretly bought a few "treats" for him. Only a few of them were really aimed at cats, but she was sure Makoto would enjoy them all anyway. He was just that devoted to her.

"Makoto! I'm home!" Sayaka called out. Makoto quickly came running to the door, pulling his owner into an embrace. "Welcome home, Master!" He greeted. Sayaka petted the boy's head. "So, have you been a good kitty while I was gone...?" She asked. Makoto eagerly nodded.

Then, he noticed the bags Sayaka was holding. He moved down, attempting to see what was in them. Sayaka pulled her hand up. "Nope! These are special treats for you!" She corrected. Makoto pouted, but understood. If Sayaka kept something from him for a while, it was for a good reason. He trusted her with that. Sayaka admittedly felt guilty to snatch away his curiosity that fast, but felt better once she saw his adorable pouting face.

Makoto dejectedly walked off, hopping onto the couch. Sayaka took the opportunity she had, beginning the preparation of her "treat" for him in the kitchen. After sneakily hiding it in a cupcake, she skipped off excitedly to bring it to her pet. Makoto was still lounging on the couch, but brightened up as soon as his master came into view. His eyes twinkled even brighter when he saw the cupcake in Sayaka's hand. "Is that for me?" He asked excitedly.

Sayaka nodded. "Of course! It's one of the treats I got for you!" She assured. She felt bad, tricking him like this. But, it was justified. This was to bring them closer, after all. Makoto gently took the cupcake from her hand, taking it into his. It smelled strange, though. It's scent was oddly attracting to the boy, for whatever reason. He could even feel his head becoming light, simply from taking in the scent. Nevertheless, he ate it anyway. He trusted that it was just some ingredient Sayaka put in it to make it even more special. She was a fairly good cook, but most people had agreed that she didn't have a very good sense of seasoning. It wasn't strange for her to use or apply an odd spice in her food.

Soon after eating it, Makoto instantly began to feel strange. His head felt even lighter than before, and he grew noticeably drowsy. The feeling was somewhat pleasant, for whatever reason. Makoto began purring softly, as he laid on the couch, docile. "M-Master... W-Was that part of the treat...?" He asked wearily. His owner nodded. "Of course!" Sayaka confirmed eagerly. "Do you feel good?"

The dazed boy nodded weakly, before rolling over and cuddling the couch. Sayaka could barely contain herself, as she took in the adorable sight laid before her. She would've simply jumped on him now, if it weren't for the fact that she had to restrain herself. This was for Makoto's sake. Not hers.

The singer giggled, as she gently picked up her sleepy pet. She took him into the bedroom, softly placing him down onto the warm bed. "I'll be right back. Stay here for me, okay?" Sayaka commanded. Makoto could only groan in response. With that, she left the room, leaving Makoto to himself. He was beginning to become confused now. He trusted Sayaka with no problem, but he couldn't help but ask what the hell she had even put in that cupcake. This "pleasant" feeling was beginning to grow uncomfortable. He couldn't help but feel some sense of dread now, for whatever reason.

He snapped to attention, becoming somewhat jumpy as he heard the door open once again. It was Sayaka, now with the bag she showed him when she first came in. Makoto craned his head up at his owner, or, at least as much as he could. "M... M-Master...? W-What did... you put in that cupcake...?"

"Catnip!" Sayaka giggled, finding the boy's dazed question to be adorable. "Do you like it?" She asked. At first, Makoto would've said he enjoyed it, but that blissful feeling was quickly going away. Any pleasure was gone, now replaced with discomfort and dread. Even then, he couldn't bring himself not to like something from his own owner. Thus, he replied with a simple "yes."

Sayaka grinned slyly. "Then... Maybe you'll like this..." She whispered, as she reached into the bag. She pulled out what appeared to be a collar, with a leash attached. Makoto's anxiety grew, evidenced by his fluffy tail springing up. "W-What... a-are you gonna... do with that...?" He muttered. Sayaka climbed onto the bed, before locking the collar around Makoto's neck. The boy could barely even resist, only managing to grab hold of Sayaka's hands.

Sayaka raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you perhaps trying to stop your master?" She teased. "Sorry, but you can't avoid this! I'm doing this so we can grow closer, as master and pet." She explained. Trembling and confused, Makoto could only watch as his master pulled various other accessories from the bag. She tied two ribbons around his soft ears, with bells attached. They felt uncomfortable, and the sensitivity of his ears didn't help either. Equally as sensitive was his tail, which now had a ribbon tied tightly to it.

Makoto's mind raced, trying to think of why she would be doing this. He trusted her that this was something good. This had to be something good, right?

At last, Sayaka pulled out her last "treat." A cylindrical object, with some sort of button attached to it's handle. She stared at it intently, examining it over. "Hm... Usually, you'd be using this on me... I guess the roles can be reversed here!" She laughed. She smirked, waving it in front of Makoto. "Hey... You know what this is, right?" She asked. The docile boy shook his head.

"It's a vibrator, silly!" Sayaka chuckled. "I'm sure you aren't well acquainted with one, but that all changes now..." She whispered. Makoto shuddered in fear. His master's tone was becoming somewhat ominous and unnerving. Something about this didn't seem right to him.

His thoughts of doubt were suddenly disrupted, as he felt cold air on his legs and crotch. Without warning, Sayaka had pulled the boy's pants off, tossing them to the floor. Makoto gasped, before it morphed into a loud yelp. The cause was Sayaka eagerly grabbing onto his cock, using her other hand to quickly shove the vibrator into Makoto's own ass.

The boy's mind raced, as he finally realized what this was really about. While he loved and trusted his master with all his heart, he just couldn't do something like this. He was not ready for this, as evidenced by his increased squirming, and his purrs turning to growls. Sayaka didn't seem to care, however. She was running on pure sexual drive, and no amount of resistance would stand in her way. She pressed down the vibrator's button, turning it on. Makoto let out a shrill, almost feminine moan, as the toy began to vibrate inside the boy's ass.

Sayaka got to work as well, quickly stroking her pet's shaft. Makoto moaned and groaned, both in fear, and in pleasure. This wasn't an experience he was particularly fond of. But, he had to admit that a least a part of him was enjoying this. Sayaka's warm hand on his cock felt wonderful, as did the vibrator currently shuddering inside his tight asshole.

"M-Master... S-Stop...!" Makoto moaned, quivering in a mix of anxiety and ecstasy. The catnip from earlier had greatened his five senses, resulting in him being much more sensitive to things like pleasure. The vibrator shaking inside him, and Sayaka's fast-paced handjobs were simply too much for him. He had no problem doing this for his master, but it was ideal that he could at least take a break here, if not quit altogether.

Sayaka could only giggle devilishly in response. "Sorry, Makoto! I've been wanting to do this to you for so long... I can't stop now!" She giggled. She reached down towards the boy's ass again, pressing down on the vibrator's switch once again, until it reached the maximum speed. Makoto moaned loudly, mixed with various whimpers and shrieks of pleasure. His eager owner smiled. "See? Aren't you enjoying this?"

Makoto desperately wanted to say no. He wanted this to stop. He couldn't take it anymore. But, he couldn't disappoint Sayaka. He had promised himself that. If he broke it here, his life up until now would be all for nothing. Thus, he nodded sheepishly. Sayaka smirked. "I knew it! Anyone would be able to tell, with that lewd expression you have! You're beginning to look like a girl now!"

Sayaka herself was starting to feel like she was getting carried away. Admittedly, this was fun to her, and she was getting extremely turned on. But, she didn't like the idea of discomforting her own dear pet like this. She gave in to her own temptations however, hoping the boy would understand her stance.

The walls of Makoto's asshole felt like they were being tenderized, as the vibrator relentlessly shook inside him. Sayaka's hand continued doing it's magic, stroking his dick with extreme speed. Her fingers had now been soaked in Makoto's pre-cum. Occasionally, she'd even lick some off.

Soon enough, this was proving to be too much to handle. Makoto was finally reaching his limit. His terror peaked, as he began growling, and clawing at the bedsheets. Sayaka gently pulled the vibrator out of the boy's ass, bringing him farther from his limit at least a small bit.

However, the damage was already done, and she was still stroking him. There was only one solution now.

To make this helpless, adorable, subservient boy come.

Sayaka went as fast as she could, desperately trying to get this boy to come. She was practically a hungry animal in heat at this point. She even went so far as to give his member a few blowjobs, attempting to suck him dry in both ways.

At last, he gave in, spraying his sticky, white release out onto Sayaka's hand. She stared down at her now dirtied hand, before excitedly licking any trace of semen off of it. Makoto however wasn't so enthusiastic. He was completely in a daze now, and was close to passing out from exhaustion. Hot traces of more come spilled from his limp cock. Sayaka licked it off, taking in the taste.

"Tasteful as usual..." She giggled. Makoto craned his neck up towards his master, cowering in fear. "I-Is that it...?" He asked nervously.

Sayaka laughed. "Don't be too quick. Who said we were done just yet?"

Makoto froze up in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is pretty short. It's midnight right now and I do not wanna spend any more time on this goddamn fanfic right now. As for this one, Makoto really got fucked over here. Literally. But, fear not, all 2 Makoto fans who keep up with this fanfic! Makoto will be getting some time to shine in the next chapter. In fact, he'll be the one doing the fucking that time!
> 
> Oh, and fun fact, I had to do more research on this. Specifically on the effects of pheromones that attract cats. I tried staying true to how catnip works irl, as Makoto starts off liking it, but grows to become extremely anxious and frightened.


	4. Taking Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sayaka falls into an unfortunate position, Makoto can't help but take the opportunity he's given.

Makoto sighed, as he took in the sight laid out before him. Sayaka had invited him to her dorm that night, but it was obvious that she was in no condition to have any visitors. She had just come back from a rather exhausting concert, and it showed. That morning, she had black circles around her eyes, and her hair was a complete mess. She hadn't had gotten any sleep that night. Not even a wink. Makoto was understandably worried for his friend, but Sayaka insisted that she didn't need rest. She could be fairly stubborn, sometimes. Unfortunately, it seemed to had taken it's toll on the singer, and now she was face-down on her bed, fast asleep.

This wasn't even the first time the boy had to deal with something like this. He had been forced to take care of this girl on multiple occasions, whenever her more reckless endeavors got the best of her. Sayaka cared about her work dearly, but sometimes a little too dearly. It didn't take much for her to go too far.

Of course, she took it much too far this time.

Makoto shook his head, wondering just how careless this girl could be. Then again, that's what he liked about her. He had always been somewhat of a fan of her music, but was never really invested with her as a person. That is, until they were both enrolled into a class in Hope's Peak. Much to the boy's surprise, Sayaka had been interested in him for years now, wanting to at least become friends. But, Makoto couldn't help but feel he wanted it to be something more with her. The more time he spent, the further he fell for her.

Needless to say, his heart was racing when Sayaka invited him to her dorm that night. Unfortunately, any chance of a potential confession had been ruined now. Sayaka was a pretty deep sleeper. There was no way Makoto would be able to even attempt to wake her up. Besides, she had been rather busy those past few days. She deserved some rest.

He reached for a blanket, before his eyes caught notice of something. Sayaka hadn't taken off her school uniform yet. Normally, this would be fine, but she now found herself in a strange position. Her skirt had been lifted.

Makoto shut his eyes, his cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson. He slowly opened his eyes, trying not to stare too much. Sayaka's pink lace panties had now been completely exposed. Makoto's gaze slowly drifted to her exposed body. It was hard to just ignore the sight of your own crush's panties, especially one that happened to be an international superstar.

His mind broke out into a clash, as conflicting thoughts flowed throughout his mind. Sayaka was a deep sleeper. He had learned this from past experiences. Taking a closer look wouldn't wake her up, let alone taking any other actions. But, that was wrong. Makoto wasn't the kind of person to take advantage of a girl like that. Violating someone who was both his crush and his best friend was just wrong, and so many ways.

But, Makoto couldn't deny being at least a little tempted by this scenario. The opportunity had been laid out in front of him.

Swallowing his pride, he slowly moved in. He gently groped Sayaka's soft ass, making sure not to be too rough with her. He couldn't take any chances here. Her soft skin felt amazing in his hands, so much that he didn't even want to let go. He ran his hand down the bridge of her panties, rubbing her clothed pussy. 

He tensed up, as he heard Sayaka let out a soft moan. He shuddered, thinking he had woken her up. He soon sighed a sigh of relief, realizing she was luckily still asleep. His hands slowly moved upwards to her hips, as he pulled her panties down. He was tempted to take them, in fact.

He took a deep breath, going over what he was about to do in his mind. He was going to fuck his crush while she was sleeping. In every single sense, this was wrong. Disgusting, deplorable, perverted, all of those words were fine definitions of this scenario. Makoto himself even knew that. But by now, his mind had been overtaken by his own lust. He had gone this far. He couldn't stop now.

He quickly unzipped his pants, trying not to notice his trembling legs. In fact, his entire body was trembling right now. He was nervous, but determined. There was no turning back. He started this, and he would end it. His pants dropped to the floor, followed by his underwear. Everything had been set up now. Hesitation would get him nowhere here. He would finish this.

He climbed onto the bed, making sure not to make too much movement. Positioning himself behind Sayaka's now bare ass, he shivered. He grabbed hold of his warm, now fully erect cock, and inserted it into Sayaka's even warmer pussy. It was wet, and tight. Makoto threw his head back, as his throbbing member finally found itself enveloped in Sayaka's cunt

Makoto gave himself time to breath, staring down at Sayaka's beautiful sleeping body. He was shuddering, both in fear and in pleasure of what he'd just done. This was something most boys could only dream about, and for a while, Makoto was one of those boys as well. But here he was, balls deep in the Ultimate Idol herself.

This was a moment he couldn't waste. His primal instincts took hold of his mind, as he began mindlessly thrusting. He started off at a slow pace, trying to avoid any chance of her waking up. He gripped her hips, feeling over her mature curves. Pure bliss and ecstasy began to fill his mind, dragging it down to the deepest depths of lust. Makoto balled his hands into fists, as he began speeding up. This pleasure was beginning to get to him, and it showed by his increased roughness.

It didn't take long until Makoto was practically slamming himself into Sayaka's poor pussy. His warm cock continued to stir her insides, with startling speed. The boy's breathing grew heavy, almost as intense as his repeated thrusts. He grew closer and closer to his climax, and as such, he attempted some form of ceasing. He just couldn't stop, however. Part of him didn't want to. He wanted to stay like this for eternity, raping Sayaka's tight cunt for the rest of his life.

Makoto couldn't help but notice the small yelps and whimpers coming from Sayaka. He grew worried, as they grew more frequent. Had he woken her up? He was going pretty rough. If anyone was getting their pussy ravaged like this, they'd surely wake up. Makoto held onto his "justified" reasoning. She was in a deep sleep. There was no way she'd feel this, let alone wake up from this.

Even if she didn't feel it, Makoto definitely did, as he pumped his cock in and out of the singer's cunt, now dripping with her juices. Suddenly, a sight he didn't want to see entered his view. Sayaka slowly craned her neck up, as her moans became more audible. This was it. Sayaka had finally woken up, and in the middle of Makoto raping her. The feeling slowly began to set in, as Sayaka's adorable whimpers grew louder and louder.

She turned her head back, shivering. "M-Makoto...!? W-What the h-hell a-are you d-doing...?" She yelped, both in shock and in mild pleasure. "I-I'm sorry, Maizono..."Makoto panted in response. There was no way to explain this. No way to get out of this. Once he pulled out, Sayaka was going to give him hell.

But until then, he'd enjoy himself. He continued to ram recklessly into Sayaka, who in response let out loud moans. She obviously didn't want this, as showed by her repeated requests for him to stop. However, Makoto couldn't help but sense a small part of her who did want this. Someone who liked being treated this way.

If she liked this, then he'd give her more. Sayaka grabbed hold of her bedsheets, as she continued to take Makoto's excessively rough ramming. She moaned out loud profanities, followed shortly after by cries of both pleasure and discomfort. Makoto only got more turned on though. He felt like he'd never stop.

At last, a sensation rung throughout the boy's body. With a shudder, a feeling of relief overcame him. He had finally reached his limit, unleashing his sticky release. It poured into Sayaka's now violated pussy, flooding it to the point that it began to flow out of her. His cock twitched, as he slowly pulled it out of her. Sayaka was even more exhausted now, having just been banged by the tamest guy she knew.

Sayaka slowly got up, but fell back onto her bed. She could barely even more her legs after that. She rolled over, sitting up. "M-Makoto, I did call you here for something like that..." She admitted. "But... I'd rather take the lead..." She panted, before the two of them fell back onto the bed in exhaustion.

Sayaka turned weakly to the boy. "Hey... Can we try that again...? D-Don't be careless like this time, okay?"

Makoto nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Makoto gets to take the lead here. I was worried when I wrote this, since it seemed a little out of character for Makoto, but I think I was able to work it in well here. Sorry that this one's a little short. "Sleep rape" was the prompt my friends gave to me for this one, and it's a pretty vague one, so I couldn't really make some detailed scenario like Chapter 2 or 3 had. Hopefully Chapter 5 will be a bit longer than this. Speaking of which, Chapter 5 also has Makoto as the top, so look forward to that if you're into it. I'm not.


End file.
